


Stay

by SparklerHale1025



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, I’m going to be here forever, Kissing, M/M, oh no...infinity war, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklerHale1025/pseuds/SparklerHale1025
Summary: Everett rushes back to Wakanda to see T’Challa.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY

Everett approached slowly, before pausing at a small distance away. His hands fiddled slightly behind his back, almost gripping onto the dark fabric of his suit. It felt a bit hot against his skin, tightening and compressing himself into a tight ball.

Despite this, he kept quiet until he finally made himself known, though in hindsight, the King of Wakanda was perceptive enough to know when someone was walking up to him. 

“T’Challa.” He said, softly and he stared at the mans back. Who did not face him, yet stared outside a large window, overlooking the vast city. The lights of the skyscrapers shined beautifully in the night, as well as the smaller buildings and curves of the land. He loved looking at them whenever he flew into the country. Something he’s gotten used to as he was a Representative of the United States of America, of sorts. Politics! One series of events and you get a promotion! (That revelation was a story for a different day)

Anyways, it was an amazing view, and the King had a personal looking of it right in his room.

“Finally losing the titles, Everett?” T’Challa spoke and Everett could detect the teasing in his tone, which made him relax slightly as he continued forward, moving just slightly behind the man.

“It’s a respect thing, you know. You /are/ a king of a powerful country.” Everett mumbled under of his breathe, glancing back to the window as he felt a bit flushed. 

“I am glad to see you.” T’Challa finally turned toward him and Everett could feel his back immediately straightened. It was just something you couldn’t help. 

The King wore black and white clothing, black over shirt and a white under shirt, along with tailored pants of course to fit his body in the most appealing way. It was something of a more casual looking.

“Yes, just some good news and bad ne-“ 

Everett was cut off. And here, in the grand scheme of things, it could be multiple things. He was interrupted, something else came into his mind, maybe he just didn’t want to finish his sentence, but it was something very much different...

Lips pressed against his, soft and urging that made him freeze in his words and his hands lifted slightly, fumbling in surprise. They quickly figured out where to be placed as T’Challa stepped closer, smoothly and slowly placed his own hands against his waist. 

They stayed like that for a moment, kissing without a care and enveloped into this one action, and Everett was too selfish in his longing to pull away any quicker.

But T’Challa eventually did tilt his lips away from his, and leaned back, his face showing a wide smile when he looked at him.

Everett’s heart skipped and his ears burned. Oh god, he needed to stop the whole, high school crush, can’t handle anything situation he’s been having. 

“Satisfied?” Everett gave his own smile and his grip on T’Challa’s arms tightened as he looked up at him. 

“Partially. Though I wouldn’t mind continuing.”

“We really do need to talk.”

“Does this mean I can’t have your any more of your affections?”

“Don’t start, you always have my affections.”

T’Challa laughed, and leaned to press his mouth on the corner of Everett’s mouth. 

“Now tell me your business, though I think I know why your here, I’ll take the good news first.” 

Everett’s face turned serious, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration as he spoke, “The good news is that you weren’t in New York, I’m assuming you saw the news? It always New York, can’t it get a god damn break, and the only reason I’m not running around right now and in a panic is because I’ve already done that.”

“I saw what’s happening. I called a meeting with the Council in the Throne Room for that matter. It’s a concern to them, they are fearful because it is a attack from the sky and not from countries”. T’Challa frowned, lifting a hand to press a hand against Everett’s cheek, stroking under his eye as if to relieve on the stress. 

“I got in contact with Stark, very briefly, and nothing what he was saying sounded good. Half of the Government can’t believe it, I mean this /has/ happened once and the other half is trying to figure out what to do.” 

“I fear greater powers are going to bring this world into war.” T’Challa mummured quietly, and Everett noticed him glance back to the window they had been looking at previously.

There was a moment of silence. Like they both paused time to figure out the weight the world was holding, and the fate that was in store for them.

“I would have you remain here, Everett.” T’Challa spoke and Everett looked into his eyes closely.

“I have to get back, T’Challa. I came only for a selfish reason to see you.” Everett shook his head slightly, and felt his chest gripped. Leaving was almost the last thing he wanted to do, he didn’t want to be away. 

“I worry about you-“ T’Challa protested lightly, but nothing firm, confinement wasn’t something he was forcing. 

“I know. But...I have to try and do something...innocent people, there was to be something I can do.”

Everett saw T’Challa’s face soften and smile, nodding at him. “I understand. And I must remain here with my people.”

He let out a sigh of relief, and his eyes closed when he felt the King lean closer so that their foreheads touched just slightly and their breathed mixed together. 

“You hold my heart in your hands, Everett, you best try to make yours stay in the world of the living.” T’Challa whispered and Everett smiled, breathless because he could hear the love when those words were spoken. 

“Ha...well, I guess now would be the time to say you hold mind but, you know, is that safe? A heart should be kept insid-“ Everett’s chuckle at his own joke was cut off by another kiss and he immediately pressed into it, inhaling, kissing T’Challa more firmly then when he walked in.

He would soon have to leave the King of Wakanda. To a world were a war was just starting to begin. Then the fear and urgency would start all over again.

But for this moment he let himself kiss the man he loved, deep and loyal, to remember that this was something he needed to come back for.

**Author's Note:**

> ....and Thanos shows up at Wakanda and slaughters T’Challa and Everett has a break down because he left him... (JUST KIDDING, should I write that?)


End file.
